Wildest Dreams
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc have very wild dreams and fantasies about one another. They act out one or two of them. Very M.


**Wildest Dreams**  
 **By:** Crusher1701  
 **Word Count:** 901  
 **Summary:** Beverly and Jean-Luc have very wild dreams and fantasies about one another. They act out a lot of them.

"Your fingers are almost as good as your mouth," Beverly whispered. "But you know what I'd really love?"  
"What's that ma Cherie?" Jean-Luc asked, kissing her hair as she lay in his arms.  
"Your hands and your mouth. Together," she replied, craning her head to look at his face as it broke into a smile. She couldn't help but smile in reply, she loved his smile so much. "No man has ever done that to me."  
"I can't imagine why," Jean-Luc muttered. "In my fantasies, I've done everything to you."  
"Then why don't we do it?" Beverly suggested, rolling off of Jean-Luc and onto her back again. Jean-Luc rolled over and pressed a kiss to Beverly's neck before sliding down her body, pressing kisses to her body as he did. Beverly squirmed as his lips pressed against her body, he was so gentle that it tickled. He gently eased her legs open and descended his mouth upon her, making her cry out in ecstasy.  
Jean-Luc smiled before adding his fingers into the equation. He had a feeling that she wouldn't last very long, so he would really need to impress her. With his tongue and fingers inside her, she jerked her hips upwards into him, making him go deeper.  
Moaning loudly, Beverly tried to calm herself enough to talk to the man she loved, the man who brought her such extraordinary pleasure, but she couldn't. Her hand moved to the back of his head to guide him, even though she knew that he knew everything about what he was doing, and she had to admit (loved admitting the fact) that he was amazing at this.

Jean-Luc moaned as he tasted and felt her. She was magnificent, and he knew that she was extremely close to finishing and he was eager to taste all of her as she often did to him ever since they had become lovers.

Beverly's fingers dug into Jean-Luc's head as she cried out in ecstasy as she came. Jean-Luc continued touching and using his tongue on Beverly until her hand released its grip on his head. Moving away from her, he removed his fingers, dragging them over her sweat covered body before sticking them in his mouth and sucking them clean. Pulling them out, he finally spoke. "Every inch of you is more delicious and so much sweeter than I could have imagined in even my wildest dreams," he whispered hoarsely. Beverly looked at him, flushed and trying to catch her breath.

"I love you so much Jean-Luc," she whispered softly.

"I love you too Beverly," he replied, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Beverly tasted herself on Jean-Luc's mouth, and couldn't help but taste the love that poured from him.

When their lips parted, Beverly slipped her hand between the two of them and felt Jean-Luc's stiff cock. Grinning wickedly at Jean-Luc, she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"I think it's time to act out one of your fantasies Beverly," he said, running his hands over her body.

Beverly shook her head lightly. "Your fantasies are much more fun," she replied.

"We have a lot of the same fantasies," he reminded her.

"But yours are much wilder than mine," she whispered lightly. "Compared to your fantasies, mine are tame."

"I'd never describe you as tame ma cherie," Jean-Luc chuckled, biting her ear gently, making her suck in a breath. "Perhaps I can find a way to remind you how wild you, and your fantasies, really are."

"They're still not as wild as yours. The tame man with the wild wants," she whispered. "It's always the tame wants that want to do all the dirty things."

"You want me to do dirty things to you too," he growled. "I know you do. You've begged me for it."

"Show me another wild dream of yours Captain," she giggled.

"Well, if you want to get really wild, we'll need to get dressed."

"And why is that?"

"We'll need to go to either my ready room, the bridge, or sickbay."

"Maybe we can save those for another time," she whispered. "But, I can think of something you may have mentioned a while ago." Pulling him closer to her, Beverly whispered her naughty idea into his ear, pulling back when she was finished to gauge his reaction. The grin on his face told her that he wanted it just as much as she did. He rolled off her and Beverly climbed off the bed.

Jean-Luc covered his body with the blanket as Beverly pulled on her lab coat and undergarments. Slipping out of the room, she waited for a moment.

Knocking on the wall, Beverly heard Jean-Luc call for her to enter with a light (and completely fake) cough. Entering her line of sight, she leaned against the wall, pushing her lab coat open and smiling at him. "You called for a Doctor, Sir?" she asked, her tone low and seductive.

"Yes, I did," he replied, smiling before coughing lightly.

Sauntering towards him, she sat down on the edge of the bed. She knew he never expected this particular fantasy to become a reality. "Well, your Doctor is here to make you all better now," she whispered. "Lay back, I have you well in hand."

Jean-Luc smiled and did as she told him, ready to give in to the woman he only thought he would ever have in his wildest dreams.

finis.


End file.
